


Eye that Opens in Grief

by Lalagant



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Casual Intergration of Actual Japanese Culture, Crack Treated Seriously, Eye that Opens in Grief, Gen, POV Nara Shikako, Team Lucky 7 Luck, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Mangekyou Lineages, Warring States Period (Naruto), wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/pseuds/Lalagant
Summary: "The eye that opens in grief knows the faces of the gods." - Silver Queen, Dreaming of SunshineThe unexplained, crack-treated-seriously fix-it if the Mangekyou was less super-angsty pretty-boy backstory and more OP-doujutsu with too many hidden abilities, aka if Naruto-canon made sense.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikako & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Clan - Relationship, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 18
Kudos: 326
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Eye that Opens in Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



> This uses the DoS Fandom Uchiha Mangekyou Lineages and Warring Clans Era world-building in general.

The old-fashioned office in Sasuke’s house--Sasuke is still holding the seal-ish trap relic he just activated his Mangekyou to check, damn it!--we were in disappears instantaneously. Not fades, not changes, just there and then not. The chakra is tugging at us, a sensation like being on the other end of Naruto’s replacement but insistent in a way that couldn’t be fought. Not that I don’t try, of course, but throwing chakra around to dispel it as I would for an area-of-effect genjutsu doesn’t stop the other chakra from affecting our surroundings. 

Only no. It was affecting us because there’s no good reason for Uchiha Madara to be standing there with a group of clansmen behind him and holding something that looked the same, but newer, as what Sasuke is. The weird, old heirloom that was giving off a chakra signature. The weird, new traditional thing giving off the exact same chakra signature. The old one in Sasuke’s hands. The new one in Madara’s hands. It’s not like we were just dragged back in time and a kind-of-a-seal-but-not-exactly-trap relic just happened to emit the chakra responsible or anything. If we were, well, a kind-of-seal on a relic wouldn’t be my last guess. It’s just official Team Lucky 7 policy to not prematurely assign blame anymore. 

Maybe we had been a bit too arrogant about being able to get through the Sharingan-keyed measures, chakra security, and physical traps on the Uchiha Clan archives. It had been harder than getting through the security in the old Military Police Headquarters and the outpost before that, but we’d also gotten better ourselves. Also, this just makes me appreciate the Nara Clan policy leaving fail-safe starter-documentation in lower level archives so we don’t end up in the same kind of mess. Unique spiritual affinities to bypass the soul-sucking death traps are even better than genetic keying. I’m just equally as grateful dad dropped the work for designing the new additions onto Shikamaru and not me. We don’t have anything like Mangekyou-Sharingan-only bullshit-miracle-plot-hole power that can drag us back in time and or potentially dimensions or whatever this is, obviously. If we get back, I’m going to tell Shikamaru we shouldn’t key anything to my eldritch shadows trick though, especially if no one else ever manages it. 

I feel the spike of Madara’s Sharingan activating. I send chakra through my Gelel stone and affix a band of augmented shadow sight over my eyes. A world of black to white and no hue at all, the purified shadow a level further than what shadow sight is, just like how my regular shadow jutsu is stronger for it. It’s a good decision though, because I feel the secondary pulse of chakra as Madara activates his Mangekyou. 

But. He doesn’t attack. Being stared at by Uchiha Madara with his Mangekyou Sharingan is unnerving. Unnerving, but we’ve already beaten him when he was jinchuriki to the juubi, so we c--

“Shikabane-hime,” he says, voice raspy. 

Sasuke tenses beside me, but he doesn’t look away from his clansmen, though his chakra fluctuates in agitation as more and more pairs of Sharingan eyes are activated. Sasuke isn’t under a genjutsu--not that I think they could even catch him in one--so I don’t do anything. 

“I am Uchiha Madara, 63th Head of the Outguard, current Head of the Amaterasu Lineage of the Uchiha Clan,” Madara says, then formally bows. A saikeirei bow, huh. “We have asked for the blessing of Amaterasu and the intervention of the gods for my younger brother Izuna, who is dying of a mortal wound. Please, goddess, grant us your guidance,” he says, not rising from the bow, even as the clansmen behind him all bow in saikeirei as well. 

Sasuke looks at me; I look back at him. What the fuck, we trade wordlessly. A moment of sheer disbelief, before he shrugs minutely and his glaze turns expectant. 

It looks like I’m driving this train now. Ugh, this is the worst. I can sense a lot of injured people in the compound though, and a lot more children than the remaining adults can care for. One of the chakra signatures, in the biggest house at the center, does seem to be near death. 

Tsunade was wrong when she said one more decent medic is a hundred people who don’t die. It’s more lives than that and does more than that, even or especially because each life is unique. A life for a life isn’t fair, but creating better than what you destroyed is at least something more than doing nothing. This, though? This is another course for history. We could found Konoha better, start everything better. Even standing here thinking about this means I’ve already made my decision. The quality of mercy is not strained, after all. 

“Take us to him, then,” I say to Madara and turn away towards Sasuke so I don’t have to see the joy and hope in Madara’s eyes, even as I feel it in his chakra. 

Sasuke is smirking at me a little bit, with amused chakra. The worst, really, he’s the one who set off the kinda-seal trap, ugh. Just for that, he’s going to be ANBU commander, and I’ll create a new paperwork system for it. 


End file.
